


Love and Cheer

by TinySprite



Category: Dragon Ball, dragon ball z abridged
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySprite/pseuds/TinySprite
Summary: From now and through the New Year. Slightly late Christmas fluff fic for Broly/Trunks. This is not connected to Snippets.





	Love and Cheer

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation. Only the plot is mine and I make no money from this.

Note: This is inspired by the works of TeamFourStar and their Dragon Ball Z Abridged series, particularly the Broly Abridged movie. Please watch and support their work. It's hilarious. 

Note 2: This is separate from Snippets. I just wanted to post something cute for Christmas.

(----)

 

Their second Christmas together and Broly still was odd about the holiday. 

It just.....was so odd to him. Especially in the face of all the stories he'd heard about Freeza Day from Father....

A faint ache touched his heart as he thought again of his deceased parent. Paragus might not have been the best father, but he'd been there for Broly and had always been the steadiest presence in his life. His death, at the hands of Broly's own other self was....still something he grappled with at times....

Movement caught his attention and he refocused his attention to smile at his beloved. Trunks smiled warmly back up at him, nodding to the humans behind him, “Alright, everything's in order so they'll finish up from here.”

He nodded and stepped aside from the meat and supplies they'd brought, letting the humans take the boxes into the shelter building. He and Trunks got multiples thanks and blessings and wishes for a merry Christmas. As they worked, and he heard Trunks offer their help again only to be politely refused by the lead human, Broly had to wonder yet again if his princess realized how much of a leader he was being, ensuring that the weak had the means to survive through the cold months.

For just like last year, and apparently for several previous years, Trunks would take it upon himself to go around and make sure all the shelters had enough supplies for the winter season. If they didn't, he'd work hard to procure said supplies, which could be anything from negotiations to just hunting down meat dinos himself. Since Broly's arrival the previous year, it seemed both last year's celebration and this year's went much easier than all the previous ones.

After being turned down again in his offer of extra help, Trunks finally turned to Broly and smiled at him again, “C'mon Broly. Let's go home.”

Broly nodded silently and offered a half-wave of goodbye to the humans, which they returned. Then he took to the sky with Trunks, the pair of them flying back to their home base at the Capsule Corps' compound. It was rather cold, flying in the sharp winter air even though they were both bundled up, but it was oddly invigorating and Broly teasingly looped around Trunks in the air, “Race you back, Princess?”

The half-Saiyan's laugh echoed through the air as he cheered back, “You're on!”

Then Trunks lowered himself in the air and took off, zooming on ahead. Broly kept high to the air, picking up speed himself to catch up with his mate. With the blanket of snow on the ground, it was easier than normal to pick Trunks' form out among all the still present rubble as he bobbed and weaved through the ruins expertly. Broly flew over most of it, only shifting around to dodge the odd tower or jutting structure, his wake kicking up snow as he passed over those high points.

Broly dipped down a few times, flaring his ki just enough to give Trunks warning before he lovingly skimmed his hand down the other's back and once even was cheeky enough to take Trunks' hat and run a hand briefly through his long hair. Trunks laughed and flew up to meet him, though Broly dodged him teasingly, hat still in hand.

He did finally give it back though, when they landed at the compound. Though honestly, it was more Trunks took it back after playfully jumping on him and tugging it free while 'distracting' Broly with a kiss. He didn't put it back on though, merely held it in his hand as Broly kissed him back, holding his mate close in a tight hug.

There was a faint squeak and then Bulma teasingly cooed to them, “Boys, come in before we get two new snowmen in the yard!”

Her laughter faded as she slipped back into the house, the soft clack of a window shutting cutting the sound completely. They still took a minute to pull apart, and even then, Trunks leaned back in to press their foreheads together for a minute before wiggling out of Broly's hold. Once his feet were on the ground, he turned and offered a hand to Broly, “C'mon, let's get inside before Mom decides to tease us some more.”

Broly nodded and took the offered hand, “Yes, let's.” 

They did, however, stop to admire and fix their snowmen a bit. While both were roughly the same height, one was chunkier and more roughly made than the other. Broly was still getting a hang of rolling up and molding snow, but it was far better than the weird snow monster he'd made the year prior. 

That brief task complete, the pair finally went inside, where Bulma was waiting for them with two cups of hot cocoa in hand. Broly and Trunks both accepted the hot treat gratefully after shedding and putting up their winter gear. They both sipped on it quietly after thanking her, letting the hot cocoa warm them while she talked, “I finished cleaning up while you both were out and dinner's just about done! If you two have any presents to put beneath the tree, now's the time to do it!”

Trunks nodded, “Yes! Do you need any help with anything, Mother?”  
  
Bulma waved him off while winking at Broly's silent nod, “No, I'm fine! Just go get that done then wash your hands and set the table!” 

And so they did; they brought out their hidden gifts and set the presents beneath the tree to be opened after dinner. Trunks vanished for a bit, which Broly found curious, but didn't mention as he finished setting the table. Trunks reappeared in time to help Bulma bring out the food. She'd outdone herself in making a small feast in the form of two turkeys, several side dishes, and a good sized sponge cake decorated in white icing with a blobby figure of Santa atop it, flanked by a pair of over chubby reindeer.

Neither of them said anything; Bulma had worked very hard to improve her cooking, though some of her skills hadn't quite improved with the rest.

They sat down to eat after saying thanks and then tucked in. The food was delicious and most of the chatter was idle, about how their respective days had gone and the ever gladdening talk about how repairs and clean up were going. It was uplifting to hear about all the progress they'd made and Broly was more than a little proud that he'd been able to help as well.

After dinner and dessert (the cake, for all it's oddness, was still delicious) and helping put up the leftovers, the three got snacks and more hot cocoa and filed into the living room to open presents.

Bulma sat in one of the chairs and Trunks and Broly flanked her on the floor. She tsked her tongue and tried to get them to sit on the couch but they both just grinned at her and passed up their gifts for her to her. She scoffed playfully at them but set aside her mug and the bowl of caramel popcorn she'd brought and accepted the presents.

Trunks had gotten her some new tools she'd been needing and an audio recorder he'd carefully restored to working order. Broly, still a bit rusty on practical gift giving, had painstakingly written down every last detail of space tech that he could remember from his travels with his father throughout the various galaxies and typed it all up into a rather thick book. He'd also found and gifted her some spare notebooks to take notes of her own with.

Bulma squealed in delight at the gifts and got out of her seat to hug them both; she then cheekily stayed sitting on the floor with them and grabbed the closest of the presents she'd wrapped. They were for Broly, so she gave the gifts to him with a smile. Trunks took the cue and grabbed his presents for Broly too to give to him, smiling as well.  
  
A bit uncomfortable still with just accepting gifts, Broly still smiled at them both and opened the presents. Bulma gave him a pair each of new shirts and pants, re-tailored to his size. She'd also found some nature journals for him, including one with a guide to local wild birds and another with a guide of common animal tracks. He laughed a bit but thanked her for the gifts. With all the wandering he'd taken to doing in the local forests, these would be helpful. 

Trunks had gifted him a pair of sturdy new boots, just Broly's size and a packet of socks. There was also a new sweater, that had the rather chunky appearance of possibly being handmade. Hmm, so _that's_ what Trunks had been up to for the last few months.....

Leaning over to give Trunks a kiss (a rather chocolatey one, as Trunks had taken a large drink of his hot cocoa) and then a hug to Bulma, Broly set his gifts aside and reached for his selected presents for Trunks. Bulma waited until he'd given them, then brought out her own to give to her son.

Again, still a stranger to practical gift giving, Broly had found and put together a new sharpening kit for Trunks' sword and also wrapped a pair of carefully sealed jars of peach preserves. Trunks blushed and thanked him with a hug and a kiss; holding onto Broly for a minute before sitting back and opening his mother's gifts. Bulma had gotten him a new cropped Capsule Corps jacket (which got a weak laugh from Trunks and a teasing comment from Bulma about not 'Super-ing this one') as well as also a pair each of new shirts and pants. She'd also gifted him a new wind-chime of bamboo, as their old one had fallen victim to a particularly nasty storm last month.

After he'd thanked and hugged her, Bulma giggled and admitted, “That's not the last of it!”  
  
They both looked at her curiously. Bulma clapped her hands together and smiled devilishly at them, “I also took on the effort to thoroughly soundproof your room!”

Trunks had chosen a bad moment to eat popcorn, just as Broly had to drink hot cocoa. She watched in amusement as they choked and swallowed hard to avoid wasting food. When he could breath without hacking, Trunks squawked, “MOTHER!”

She just laughed loudly and teased him, “I'm tired of sleeping with ear plugs in! Besides, I honestly should have done that _months_ ago. So enjoy!”

Trunks collapsed to the floor with a loud whining groan, which Broly joined him in once he himself could also breathe again. Bulma just laughed at them again, clearly enjoying this neat little payback of sorts.

They eventually recovered and moved on to playing card games and a few board games. Hours passed before the three agreed to end the night. With a last round of hugs and thanks, Bulma slipped away to her own room and Trunks and Broly's went to theirs.

As they got ready for bed, Broly was quite surprised and pleased to find that Trunks had had one last gift ready for him.

Suffice to say, they got to enjoy seeing if the new soundproofing held up.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler, it did.


End file.
